I'll Give Up Everything For You
by darkangel402
Summary: A oneshot story to the lyrics Taking Over Me by Evanescence. It's AxelOC. R&R!


This is a one shot story for Kingdom Hearts. It's Axel/OC.  
It's to the lyrics Taking Over Me by Evanescence.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and the story line.

**

* * *

Evansecence - Taking Over Me **

You don't remember me but I remember you

Sitting on her bed, she looked at his pictures.  
The pictures they took together, both stupid and romantic.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

She lay in bed, thinking back to those days.  
"I love you," he'd said.  
"I love you, too."  
She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked out her window.

**But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do**

Not wanting to think of him, she slept . . . but instead, dreamt of their relationship.

**I believe in you  
****I'll give up everything just to find you**

She was in a dark forest.  
Seeing his silhouette, she began to run after him.  
"Axel!" she yelled.  
But he continued into a dark warp.

**I have to be with you**

She fell to her knees.

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

"I need you!" she screamed.  
Her tears streamed down her face as she looked to where he last appeared.

**Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?**

She awoke with a start, her heart beating quickly.

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

She turned her face and saw his, smiling down at her.

**And touched my hand  
****I knew you loved me then**

Her heart grew warm as she reached towards him.  
She smiled and before she could touch him, he disappeared.  
Her heart began to ache, her only replacement for love.

**I believe in you**

The tears formed in her eyes again.

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

She got up from her bed and began to dress.  
Slowly, at first, but then quicker.

**I have to be with you  
****To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

She reached for the only memory she had left of him.  
His fire necklace and put it on.

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
****If I look deep enough**

She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light, looking at herself.  
She saw a glimpse of his face and turned around quickly.

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

She regained her poise and walked out of the bathroom and out the front door.

**I believe in you  
****I'll give up everything just to find you**

"I will find you. No matter what it takes."  
She started towards the woods.

**I have to be with you  
****To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

She looked around the woods, waiting for him to appear to her.  
Just as he had before.

**I believe in you**

"Xemnas!" she yelled into the empty darkness.  
"Bring him back!"

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

"I'll give you anything! Just please! Let me be with him for one last time!"  
The black warp appeared and Xemnas walked out from it.

**I have to be with you**

"Willing to give up anything for that _boy_, you say?" he asked.  
"Yes. But please, let me be with him for one last time. Until I'm ready to give him back. Please," she pleaded.  
He gave a short nod and smirked.  
"Your wish is granted. But do not be surprised. He cannot feel. He does not remember who he once was. That is the fate of a Nobody." And with that, he left, leaving in his place . . . Axel.

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

"Axel!" she exclaimed, running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.  
"You . . . don't remember me?" she asked.  
"I . . . no . . . I don't," he replied.  
The tears formed in her eyes again.  
"Axel, please. I know you can remember me. Look into my eyes. Please, I know you'll remember!" she exclaimed.  
"Whoever I used to be . . . I must have loved you . . . but -"  
She let go of him, walking back. The tears ran down her face.

**You're taking over me**

"I . . . I love you," she confessed, looking into his eyes.  
He looked into hers, and then his eyes widened.  
"I remember!" he exclaimed.  
He started to walk towards her when Xemnas appeared in front of him.  
"You got your wish. And now, you will live in realm of darkness," he said to her.  
"Xemnas! Don't do this to her!" Axel yelled.  
"She said 'anything' and this is her end of our bargain," Xemnas stated.  
"Xemnas!" Axel yelled, his hands now full of fire.  
Xemnas walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"And now, you have sealed your fate," he whispered in her ear and pushed her.  
"NOOO!" she heard and then everything was silent.

**You're taking over me**

"Where am I?"

* * *

And that is the end!  
So review and tell me what you guys think of it.

punkchickGC


End file.
